


beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: kimetsu, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: its really a pity sabito doesnt look at himself in the mirror as often he calls giyuu pretty.
Relationships: Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just need to get this out of my system. knydom pls consider giyuu taking control for once please ... imagine the possibilites 🤩

its really a pity sabito doesnt look at himself in the mirror as often he calls giyuu pretty. giyuu thinks sabito is prettier than him, but he's often never found out how to say anything about it. 

he especially finds sabito beautiful when his face is between his thighs. sabito's eyebrows are furrowed, his nose trying to make up for the breaths his filled mouth couldn't. peach hair straying and a mess. its absolutely beautiful. so beautiful. giyuu tells him that. 

"you're more beautiful," sabito retaliates but its obvious giyuu got to him because the tips of his ears turn a shade of red darker and he turns to a spot along giyuu's inner thighs to bite so that he doesn't have to look at giyuu in the eye. 

giyuu wants to laugh. his heart is so full. sabito makes him so happy. 


End file.
